An Untold Story: Capitol Kids Hunger Games
by GodlyHaymitchWeasley
Summary: Story's about the end of Mockingjay in which the seven surviving victors choose to make a Hunger Games for the kids from the Capitol of age ranging from 12 to 18. This will be one of the many versions that will be created. It's about two kids named Shane and Shaira who are best friends. There's a huge plot in here, so want to know more? Read them all. Check for other FF's of mine.
1. Chapter 1

An Untold Story: The Capitol Kids Hunger Games Part I

It is 7:47 in the morning when I wake up  
"Uhg." I say.  
I take a bath and start changing clothes.  
By the way, I live in the Capitol. My name is Shane Riddle.  
'What can I do?' I think. 'I'll just go and watch TV.'  
It is 8:01 a.m. now. So I turn on the TV. I am changing channels when I saw President Paylor on TV. At first I am not paying attention, until I hear it.  
She was saying:" Last year, after the second rebellion's successful end, the surviving victors voted for a new kind of Hunger Games, _your_ Hunger Games. Most votes went for a yes. As you all know, twenty-four tributes will be reaped. Twelve male, twelve female. The Reaping will take place at the ex Panem's President's house at the front. The day will be this Saturday. This is President Paylor. Have a good day."  
I keep staring at the now static-full TV. Then I snap out of it and run to Shaira's house. Shaira Tatkrop, my best friend, best person in all Panem's history. As I went out of my house I notice that it was snowing. Meanwhile I kept thinking: 'They can't do this to us, they can't.'

* * *

At long last I arrive to Shaira's house, it was a three-storied house, its cement walls white. I stop in front of the mahogany door and ring the silver bell about some three times. Then she opens. "Hi," she said "How are you?" She has a sleepy face, because, apparently I had just woken her up. "Fine, you?" I ask. "Oh," she says, "you may come in; I suppose its freezing out there."

* * *

Then I enter the house, it has black inside walls, its furniture deep red. It now is 8:36 a.m. I could see that in a nearby clock.  
"Did you see it?" I ask.  
"See what, Shane?" She responds.  
"The news, President Paylor was in it. I'll simply tell you." I say, shaking my head.  
I tell her all about what Paylor said, about there being a Hunger Games for us Capitol citizen's kids, and that the Reaping would be this Saturday in front of President Snow's house.  
"What?! In front of my grandfather's house?!"Is all she says, and unespected answer.  
Her full name is Shaira Tatkrop Snow.  
"Yes." I say.  
She was so shocked she almost fell over.

* * *

Next day, I spend all the time thinking what I would do if I was chosen as a tribute.

* * *

Then, it was Friday's night. "Honey," my mom said, "leave your clothes ready for tomorrow's Reaping." I just think: 'Yeah, sure' but say nothing.

* * *

I wake up with the light striking my face from the open curtains. "Shane," mom said, "hurry up, you will be late for the Reaping."  
I step out of my house and run all the way to President Snow's mansion. President Paylor is standing in front of a podium.  
Then she says: "Welcome to First Annual Capitol Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. As we all know, ladies first."  
The glass bowl is full of all the names of the girls that live in the Capitol.  
She starts calling the girls. "Serena, Tara, Isabella."  
Then she says some eight names more. I just keep thinking: 'Let it not be Shaira, let it not be Shaira.'  
When suddenly: "Now the last female tribute. Let's see… Shaira Tatkrop!" She shouts, clearly and audible.  
I hear some _phews_ from the other girl's families, some who don't _phew_, since they still have boys, but some relief in their faces. I search for Shaira in the crowd. Then I see her walking through to the podium, terror in her face.  
"Now the gentlemen." President Paylor says.  
"Cannon, David, Xavier, Adam, Felix." She calls.  
I think this time: 'Let it not be me, let it not be me.'  
"Shane Riddle." I hear Paylor cry out.  
I freeze on the place, everyone staring at me, the guy on my side says: "Come on, Shane, go."  
I start walking toward the podium.  
President Paylor says:" Well, that's all for this year's Hunger Games. Go home and enjoy the watch."  
Then they start taking us inside President Snow's mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful white marble house. Every single this in this mansion was pure white: furniture, ceiling, walls, floor, shingles, doors, doorknobs. It was the biggest house I'd ever seen. It smelled strangely of roses and blood, it was an acrid combination. The Peacekeepers entered and closed the gigantic doors, then they started arranging every single tribute and started calling out our names. When someone got called, he or she was led inside a room, to what I do not know.

* * *

Shaira was right in front of me. I put my hands on her shoulders and see her shiver.  
"How are you?" I ask her.  
She screams loudly and the Peacekeepers turn to face her.  
"Sorry." she says silently.  
Then she turns and says: "Shane! Why did try to scare the hell out of me?!"  
She stares at me with fear in her eyes. "I'm scared." She says.  
"Me too," I say, "but we have to get out alive, ok?" I stare at her with sympathy.  
I want to calm her down. "But how will we get both alive?" She says.  
I start thinking of what we could do to stay alive the both of us and get out of there. Then a crazy idea popped in my head.  
"Do you remember those District Twelve guys from the 74th Hunger Games?" I ask her.  
She looks confused. "Yeah," she says "The guys from Twelve, I think they are named Peeta and Katniss." She still doesn't understand what I am trying to say.  
"Do you remember their first Hunger Games?" I say. "They both got out alive because Seneca was to weak and let them go, maybe we can make them do that again for us."  
"Yeah," she says. "But we would've to kill at least one person to do that, us standing alive until the end. And plus, it all depends on the arena."  
_Yeah, _I think, _we'll have to wait. _She keeps staring at me with a face full of hope.  
"Well," I say. "Until we see every single tribute and the arena, then we can decide what we can do to win."  
I barely had finished saying that when a white-gloved hand appeared on Shaira's shoulder. Her whole body stiffened immediately. She turns around and she sees a Peacekeeper towering over her. She starts kicking and punching him. He simply lifts her up and takes her while she keeps thrashing, her straight beautiful black hair moving while she keeps thrashing. They take her to the twelfth door on my left, I notice. Nobody goes to take me away. Then, I feel a hand on my shoulder, though this time, it hadn't a glove, it was a soft hand, a _woman's_ hand, I notice. I turned around, and see who it is, it is President Paylor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Untold Story: The Capitol Kids Hunger Games Part III

"So, I see you're friends." President Paylor says in a calm tone. I just stare at her. I decide to answer to that.  
"Best friends," I say "actually."  
I don't want to talk to her anymore, so I just straighten my body.  
"I know you may not want to talk to me," President Paylor says "but I have something that may interest you, and yes, it's about the Hunger Games."  
I stare at her to see if it was true. She didn't seem to show any signs of lie, so I choose to believe her.  
"What is it?" I say coldly.  
"Firstly," she says "even though you don't want to, you _will_ have to kill to keep your life, as every single victor had to do." She smiles.  
I stare at her back coldly. _What is she talking about? _I think. "_If_ I take anyone's life, it will just be sick. I won't and I won't change my mind." I say.  
"You'll _have_ to, if you want to win." She says.  
I know that she isn't lying, but I simply don't want to take anybody's life. I roll my eyes and shake my head and start walking away from her, she joggs beside me, passes right in front of me and stops in her tracks, me bumping into her.  
"I've already told you, I won't change my mind." I say roughly.  
I keep walking when suddenly a Peacekeeper grabs me and takes me to President Paylor because apparently she had commanded him.  
"Well," she says, "we may not get to change your mind, but we certainly can help you and your friend win."

_Wow, _I think, _she certainly is persistent._ Then, I start thinking on what she had said. She had said _we_, not I, _we._ I turn around.  
"We?" I ask, "What do you mean by 'we'?"  
She simply stares at me with pity, like I was just a little puppy and she was a human who saw someone just throwing me out of a car in movement.  
"Well, I supposed you would've already figured it out." She says. "Do you remember the surviving victor's names?"  
I rack my head thinking in them.  
"Enobaria from Two," she starts saying, noticing my confusion, "Beetee from Three, Annie Cresta from Four, Johanna Mason from Seven, Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen from Twelve."  
I am totally confused.  
"Well," she says "you wanted an answer, and I gave it to you."  
As soon as she finishes talking, the doors swin open, hitting the wall, producing a loud CLANK!

There is too much light for me to see what it is, or who they are. I can only see their dark silhouettes, and a blonde head.


	4. Chapter 4

_This has to be a dream!_ I think. But I know it _is_ them_. _And they were coming toward us.

* * *

"Is this the boy?" The beautiful black-haired woman says, which I suppose was Johanna Mason, her hair on her left shoulder. Three other women accompany her. One is a dark-skinned one, Enobaria from Two. One whose skin was olive color, Katniss from Twelve. The last one, of immense beauty, white-skinned, Annie Cresta. Katniss, whom is there, accompanied by her husband, blonde, white-skinned, Peeta Mellark. _So, _I think, _he was the only visible blonde head, because I don't think it is the other man's. _Peeta starts walking around, and I can only notice his funny way of walking.  
"Yes, this is the boy." President Paylor says firmly.  
They start walking towards me.  
"Hi," I say, "I'm Shane Riddle."  
Johanna stares at President Paylor, then at me as if I were simply something disturbing her sight.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend." She says calmly as if she doesn't really care, which I suppose is true.  
"She's not my girlfriend." I say, anger welling inside me, teeth and hands clenched.  
"Are you sure?" Enobaria says suddenly.  
"Yeah," I say "I'm sure."  
I am so angry that I simply start walking towards the twenty-fourth door. It has a magnificent shimmering silver handle and is made of black oak with a lion printed on its outside. I turn around.  
"You know what?" I say "I'll better work it myself."  
I turn around again when a hand holds tightly my shoulder, not letting me walk away.  
"Come on Shane, you know you will somehow need our help, you know, I didn't want this to happen, so now I'll help you, even if the other ones don't." Says Annie.  
I turn around, and looked at her coldly. _Wow, she is so beautiful, _I think.  
"What do I have to do?" I ask.  
"You have to accept our alliance with you." Katniss says.  
"Ok, then, I accept, I accept. Happy?" I say angrily.  
"So, the 'boy' has accepted, such an act of bravery." Says Johanna Mason ,smirking.  
"One more thing before I leave, you have to comment about this to the 'traitor', say to him that he won't kill us and make him promise." I say.  
I then start walking towards the open door, where a Peacekeeper is waiting for me, when someone said:  
"Traitor?" The unmistakable voice of Haymitch says.  
"Yeah, Plutarch Heavensbee, he bretrayed the Capitol, so he surely won't mind killing us." I say coldly and heartlessly.  
I start walking towards the door and enter, closing the door behind my back as soon as I'm in.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for taking so much time to write this next part. I was really busy, and all, and, I hope this won't happen again.**

* * *

As in the hallway, every single thing in the room is pure white. I start scanning the room and notice some strange people sitting in a couch crying their eyes off, wiping their tears away. When they hear the door closing, they turn to look upwards and see me, worried. I can now see their full faces. They are no strangers, they are my parents.

"What are you doing here?" I say to them.  
"We were called here by the Peacekeepers, they said that they had taken our kids in here, so they brought us by the back entrance, and then they said that we had to say our goodbyes." My mom says crying.  
My mom, a short, chubby woman who wears glasses, though not for fashion, because of her sight. She's white-skinned, greasy hair, and one of the only women in the Capitol that dresses normally, and when I say normal it _is_ normal, like any other District woman. All my family dresses normally, and so does Shaira's family. Then there's my dad, a tall, slim man. He has a short black-going-to-white hair. As said, my dad is wearing normal clothes, a blue shirt and beige trousers, while my mom is wearing a yellow skirt and dark blue jeans.  
"Oh, okay," I say to them.  
I stare at the ceiling , since I don't want to see them because I know that if I stare at them, I will want to cry my eyes out.  
"So, how are you?" My mom says to break the silence.  
"A bit nervous," I say, still staring at the ceiling.  
I notice the ceiling pattern: white and black. _Probably the only white thing in the mansion_, I think.  
"Shane, could you please stare at us for a moment?" My dad says.  
I lower my view until I can clearly see them. I notice something I hadn't seen when I had first noticed them.  
"Mom, Dad, where's Andrea?" I ask, my voice shaking a little.  
"Shane," my mom says, her voice starting to break again, "Andrea...she was...as you were..."  
"She was reaped, Shane," My dad says with all his courage, though his voice quavers a little for the first time in what seems like six or seven years.  
"What?" I say, my full attention now on their words."No, this can't have happened."  
I shake my head vigorously for some ten seconds.  
"Mom, Dad, I think...I think I'm gonna need some time alone," I say.  
"Okay, honey," My mom says.  
My parents stand and head towards the door. My dad opens the door for my mom to go out. He steps out, but pops his head in to say some last words.  
"Shane?" He asks.  
"Yeah?" I answer him.  
"Luck," He says before heading outside.  
I nod, knowing that he can't see me anymore. I make a note to myself: I now have to try harder, it's three who have to win now. I throw myself on the couch and start crying. I cry my eyes out. I keep crying until no tears come out. Then, I wipe my face and stand up. Then, I hear a knock on the door. I head towards the door and open it. Someone flings himself upon me, his weight tackling me to the floor, knocking the air out of my chest. A tear falls upon my cheek. It's Shaira.


	6. Chapter 6

I start passing my hand through her hair, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, Shaira. We'll work this out, OK?" I tell her in a soothing voice. She dries her tears away and sits in the couch. I stay with her for a minute. Then, I remember something. "Hey, Shaira, I've got to do something before we go to kill each other...I mean, before we go to the Games. Wanna come with me?" I ask her. "Sure," She says, wiping her leftover tears from her face. "You needn't cry anymore," I tell her. "Ok," She says. I walk towards the hall, and remember that there are twenty-four doors. I know the one behind me is mine, only twenty-three doors left. "Hey, Shaira, your door is the one in front right?" I ask. "Yes," She responds. _Only twenty-two then, _I think. Then I remember something quite important. They were putting us in age order, so the farther away, the youngest; and the closest to the front door, the oldest. I head for the first doors and try to remember how many eighteen year old there were. _Some two or three,_ I think. I also remember that the doors to the left were the girl's, and the right ones were the boy's. I count five doors and stop at the sixth one. "This is it," I say. "What do you mean by this is it?" Shaira asks. "Oh, it's nothing, you need not worry," I say. I knock on the door three times, each time, harder than the last one, since that was my secret knock. I shared it with my sister, Andrea, who knew pretty well what it meant. I hear the lock being disengaged and, suddenly, the door opens. Andrea stands there, and when she sees me, she smiles a painful smile. I can notice in her eyes how she suffers seeing her little brother stuck in the same problem as hers, and not a small problem, a tremendously huge one. "Not to be rude, but, what's she doing here?" Shaira whispers to me. "She...she has been reaped, Shaira," I say trying to sound calm. "May I enter?" I ask Andrea. She motions for us both to enter. As soon as we enter, she closes the door. "Was anyone behind you _before_ you entered?" She asks us both. "No, why do you ask?" I tell her. "Someone is following us," She says. "Who?" I ask her. "The victors, they want to get us killed," She says. "Why do you say so? I've talked to them just a while ago," I tell her. "Don't be fooled by their words, they have still some resentment against us," She says. "Well, Annie looked like she meant what she said about helping us," I tell them both. "Well, Annie is someone you can trust, but don't expect the others to be willing to help us, the only thing they are willing to do is to exterminate us, Capitol people," Andrea says. Then, someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Andrea calls. She motions for us to stay quiet. "Get prepared, we are going to the Training Center," A peacekeeper calls. Andrea nods and we stand. "One by one we leave," She says. And as said, one by one, we leave Andrea's room and prepare to train as hard as we can.


End file.
